Kit Kat Caught
by alibella
Summary: Classes soon started and life at Hogwarts started to move smoothly into a pattern. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, homework, hangout time, bed time and repeat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I don't own Harry Potter this is my disclaimer for the entire story, I'm too lazy to put it at the beginning of each chapter, hope you like my story! _Alibella_

The first years were all nervous as they waited in the corridor. A tiny girl with long curls the color of antique bronze bounced impatiently on her heels. That was me, the nerves were getting to me. I simply could not sit still as the tall strict teacher called Professor Mgonagle led us into the great hall. We all walk into the place, the other students were whispering in awe of the place, I was used to magic and it felt more comfortable to me in here. I waited as patiently as possible as the strict woman started calling names out in alphabetic order. "Essance, Katherena" I heard my name called out sharply, I walked up and sat on the stool. She place the battered old hat on my head and it all began.

"Oh my!" the hat exclaimed delightedly "It's been quite awhile since I've had one one like you! Ah but lets see where to put you?" The hat continued to debate with it self for a good five minutes before it made up its mind "Griffindor!" it finally shouted out. I skipped happily to the Griffindor table and sat down next to a pretty red head who had gone just before me "Is it okay if i sit with you?" I asked politely, she nodded. I grinned "I'm Katherena Essance, Kat for short, what's your name?" i said shaking her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you." she said smiling hesitently, I grinned back at her. More and more students were sorted and eventually, finally, it was time to eat. i had my eyes glued to some steak just out of my reach. I looked at the boy sitting across from me, i bet he could reach it.

"Excuse me, could you please pass me some of that steak?" I asked politely looking directly into his eyes, they were gray like mine but a slightly darker shade.

"Sure" he said smiling and passing it to me.

"Thanks" I said grabbing a large piece of with my fork and passing it back to him.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" he said flashing a charming smile at me. I smiled back at him looking up through my eyelashes.

"I'm Katherena Essance, Kat for short, it's nice to meet you Sirius." i said still smiling I looked down to cut my steak tucking my hair behind my ear. A boy with messy black hair elbowed Sirius in the side. Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically.

"And this is James Potter." He said gesturing to the blue eyed boy who elbowed him. I smiled.

"Hi James." I said glancing over at Lily who had snorted. "What?" I asked her quietly.

"I'd watch out for those two if I were you, they're arrogant bully's." She said her green eyes sincere. I nodded thoughtfully trusting her judgement. They seemed nice enough to me, but then again they always did. I made polight conversation with everyone around me while i ate untill it was time for bed. i walked quietly beside Lily to exhausted to make conversation.

Classes soon started and life at Hogwarts started to move smoothly into a pattern. breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, homework, hangout time, bed time and repeat. Me and Lily grew closer everyday and hung out every weekend and so on and so forth very few things changed till fifth year.


	2. Chapter 2

The main trouble started when at 8 o'clock in the morning on a saturday I got a call from my dad. "Kat! Hun you better get your cute ass up! Your mothers decided she wants to visit you at school ! Today!" he shouted through my specialized phone we had arranged with the Headmaster in case of a situation like this.

Ok, lets take a minute for me explain the situation a little. Now the thing you have to understand about my mother is that , One she's a faery, and Two shes not only a faery, she a faery priestess! Now that you know, and hopefully understand, about my mother you need to know about the Fae. The Fae, Fae women especially, are obsessed with physical love. They are very unmonogamous for this reason, so my dad being the responable one raised me, but my mother pops in whenever she pleases to make sure her daughter is preparing herself for love. Mother doesn't see love as love is to Humans, to her love is Manipulating men for your pleasure untill you find one who satisfys your needs. I think thats why The Fae are immortal. Now thats all fine and good untill we get to the part about me. Because I am her pretty little half Fae daughter she exspects thing from me, especially because I am 15 and me liking boys is a given, because I am 15 she wants me to live up to her exspectations and be a heart breaker. Hopefully now you get the picture, before my mom arrives today i need to find some poor hansome shmo for her to see me with. Ok, Back to reality.

"Whens she coming?" I asked my dad as calmly as possible.

"At Noon! She wants to have lunch!" He replied.

"Ok, thanks daddy, i better get moving bye." I hung up hastily jumping out of bed and running to take a shower. I Started to slather myself in the herbal remmidies she always suggested, than when i was done with that I grabbed my wand and started to magick the hair of my legs, we weren't allowed to make perminet changes to ourselves by magic till we were 17. i jumped out of the shower threw a towel on and ran out the batheroom staight into Lily. Crap. I hadn't told Lily anything about my family exsept for its complicated.

"What on Earth are you doing Kat?" Lily asked rubbing sleep from her eyes, thankfully nobody esle in our dorm was awake. I look at my best friend contemplateding.

"Lils, do you remember when i said my family was complicated?" I asked her walking over to my trunk to try and find a suitable outfit.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked her natural curiousity waking up.

"Well today I'm going to tell you why." I said, and thats exactly what I did. I told her while I got dressed in the sexiest thing I owned. By the end of my tale she was sitting on her bed with her mouth open in shock I was almost ready, and our other roomates were stirring.

"oh my" was all she said for a few minutes untill the shock started to finally where off. "would you like some help?" she asked refering to the fact that I had till noon to fine a guy and it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Most definetly!" i said going over to hug her.

"ok, I'll get dressed real quick." She said smiling at my tight black dress. She came out in a plain whight butten up shirt jeans and boots "Lets get going, we have like two hours." She said pulling me down the stairs into the common room then from there all the way to the great hall fro breakfast.

"I don't think i want to eat today." I said feeling slightly nausiated as i looked at all the food. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't but i do. Beside everyones in here any ways, you can look while i eat." She said sitting me down next to her. I scanned the hall looking for the most attractive guy. Sadly none of them would do. All the guys in here were to nice, complete assholes, gay, taken or too ugly. I sighed as Lily finished her eggs, this was going to b e alot more difficult than even i had guessed. "See anyone who qualifies?" she asked me turning away from her empty plate. i shook my head sadly.

"No one in here." I said as we stood up.

"Than I guess it's a good thing were leaving." she said optimisticlly leading me out of the hall "Ok who are the most attractive single boys in school?" she asked me evidence of a plan in her eyes. My eyes widened, to think she would even dream of setting me up with one of them!

"Are they really my only options?" i asked frantically cluching at the front of her shirt. She nodded solemly.

"I don't like it any more than you do, it means I have to talk to him." she said her eyes flashing with annoyance. i sighed in defeat.

"I'm guessing you don't even mean Remus.' I said playing with my curly hair nervously. She shook her head her green eyes remorseful. "lets just get this over with it's a half hour till twelve." I said trudging reluctently towards the Marauders hang out. We walked towards the tree in silence , I was trying not to twitch as I saw them rough housing around in the warm whether. The boy in question took off his shirt revealing his ridiculusly perfect abs. Oh joy, my mother would just adore him. i focused on how prous my mother was going to be as we walked up to them.

"Hey kit Kat lookin good." Sirius said looking me over and we approached. i fought the urge to cause him great physical harm as i got closer to him in order to ask my favor.

"Sirius would you mind helping me with something?" i asked him as seductively as i could lookinbg up at him through my eyelashes. He gulped in suprise, as far as he could see this behavior was completely out of the ordinary for me.

"sure, depending on whast it is." he stuttered clearly a little over whelmed.

"oh, i don't think you'll mind doing this." I said smiling suductively at him. Remus and James looked at eachother with shock and concern in thier eyes.

"Have you drank any strange potions today Kat?" Remus asked looking extremely conserned. I fought a laugh, I'd actually consumed many stange Fae potions today, but thats not what he was asking, not really.

"nope, i just need Sirius to do me a favor." i said looking him straight in the eyes.

"but, you hate him!" James said clearly more shocked than Remus. I heard Lily snort where she had been standing slilently, she was enjoying this way to much. Unfortunately for her, that drew James's attention to her. "Do you know whats going on Lily?" he asked saying her name as if it were a sacred word. In James's mind Lily knew everything, or at least almost everything. before Lily had time to roll her eyes Remus intejected.

"Kat whats going on?" he asked kindly sincerity pouring from his big blue eyes. i sighed, who could say no to someone like that?

"Fine! I don't have much time to explain, but as long as Sirius agrees to help me I'll tell you!" I said frantically looking at my delicate watch, I had 20 minutes!

"of course I'll help you!" Sirius said seemingly offended that I even considered thinking he wouldnt. I sighed and told them the ten minute version of the story. They all sat there in awe for about three seconds. "Thats awsome!" Sirius said shattering the silence. "it's possitvally fantastic!" Srius said grinning like a Maniac "Mate! Think of what my parents would say!" Sirius said shaking a very shocked James. James looked at Sirius as if he had lost it for about 30 seconds before laughing histerically. Even Remus was laughing as me and Lily stood there watching them.

"ok, well now you know and we have to disgus what to do next." i said loudly to catch thier attention. one at a time they sobered up. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Well we have to get you to at least act like you don't loath the sight of me." he said laughter still evident in his voice. i snorted rolling my eyes.

"I'm more than capable of that Sirius." I purred as i sauntered over to him swinging my hips as I went. His eyes went wide and he seemed to freeze from shock "We just need to teach you how to handle it." I whispered in his ear leaning against him.

He reacted after a bit pinning me up against the tree "It will just take a little practice." he said close enough that I could feel his hot breath against my lips. We stared into each others eyes for a good five minutes before Lily disrupted our trance.

"We better hurry and get you two fully fuctioning, your mom will be here in less than ten minutes." Lily said oh so logically. I sighed, I'd forgoten to tell all of them one little detail.

"Yeah, she'll just poof to wherever I am, she hates it when I know shes coming. So the rest of you should probably leave." I said watching thier shock with bored eyes.

"Ok, we'll be in the common room. Come and let us know how it goes once its over." Remus said leading James and a reluctant Lily away. I looked back to Sirius, his beautiful storm grey eyes were dialated, his shaggy black hair slightly messy, and his breathing was heavy. He definetly looked hot, and was clearly nervous.

"I am seeing this correctly? is the great Sirius Black getting stage fright?" I teased putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Well it's not everyday I get to preform for such an audiance" he said as he got even closer pushing me against the tree a little harder making impossible for me to escape even if i wanted to. I smiled at the way he was pressed against me, it felt good despite the fact that i hated him. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. Mabye i didn't hate him so much after all. His kiss sent an electric current through my skin, every where we touched felt as if it were on fire, and I liked it. Oh how I liked it! There was no doubt that this was the best kiss I'd ever recieved, and I'd recieved some pretty amasing kisses. I pulled my self as close to him as i could physically get, responding to his kissing style with vigor. I was in complete bliss untill i heard my Mother clear her throat. I broke away from the kiss and looked at my mother in suprise even though I already knew she was coming. I gasped despite myself, but Sirius's reaction was beyond funny. He jumped getting this funny startled look on his face, and then when he reliesed it was my mother he actually blushed. I laughed a little and grabbed his hand to stop him from stuttering out an apolligy.

"Hello Mother, it's nice to see you again." I said breathlessly


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo, sooo sorry i haven't updated in so long! Schools been hectic so please forgive me my readers. Just FYI I just typed something random for the title.**

"Hello Kathernena, can you tell me what exactly you are doing makeing out with a Black?" She asked in a tight voice. The once warm weather was suddenly freezing. My eyes went wide.

"Pardon?" I asked confused, she shook her head sadly.

"The Blacks are a very horrible set of pure blood Slithererns" She said stiffly. Gazing at Sirius with complete contempt.

"Sirius isn't in Slitheren Mother, and I've never seen him show any signs of blood discrimination." I said defensively, she gave me an icey look.

"You do you disapprove of Half breeds?" She asked looking sharply at Sirius. He shook his head

"No Ma'am, and i hate my family they're some real son of bitches " Sirius said gravely looking straight into her whight silver eyes. She persed her lips and nodded, before she poofed away.

"Holy Fuck!" Sirius said after she was gone. " I've never been so bloody terrified in my life!" He said looking straight in my eyes. I laughed shakily shaking my head sadly.

"And you think your familys messed up." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me putting a hand on my back.

"Come on lets go tell the others" he said leading me towards the castle. I looked over at him , things would never be the same between us.

"Wait" I said grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately letting go of all the hate i had, had towards him. "Okay, now lets go." I said grabbing his hand. He smiled at me wrapping one arm around my waist as we walked into the castle. I leaned against him admireing the warmth he gave off. "Is your family really that bad?" I asked softly as we walked towards the Griffindor common room.

"Yeah, they are." he said just as softly his arm tighting around me ever so slightly. I sighed for the millionth time tonight.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." I said thinking of my dad, who was probably sitting at his desk worring right now. Sirius chuckled his hair falling in front of his eyes making him look oddly dangerous.

"It's not that bad, I spend most of my time at James's house. The Potters are more like parents to me." he said bitterness seeping into his voice.

"How lovely of them. It is sad though that James is definetly the most fortunate of you four." I said thinking about how James seemed to always try and take care of his friends.

"What do you mean?' Sirius asked sharply "Remus is just as fortunate as James." he said his tone sad. Whoops, he doesn't know that I know, that he knows about Remus.

"Sirius, I'm part Fae, I can tell when someone isn't as whole as they once were. I've known for a long time. I don't hate him for it, I'm not going to tell anybody, and I don't pity him . I simply feel sad that something so horrible happen to someone so incredibly nice." I said thinking of Remus's condition. Sirius looked shocked as I revealed to him one of my strange Fae talants.

"Wow, how long have you known?" he asked, I grimaced.

"Longer than you have, sence first year." I said quietly, he looked rather shocked and a little upset. "I was shocked at first, but this year I've noticed several changes in you, James and Peter aswell." i went on looking at him as i revealed that I knew his secret too.

"Wow, don't tell anybody okay." he said his storm grey eyes wide. i chuckled lightly nodding my head slightly.

"Okay, just please don't tell anybody how much of a freak I am okay" he smiled

"okay" he responded. As we walked into the common room.

"How did it go?' Lily asked jumping up and nearly tackling me.

"She doesn't approve of his family apparenly" I said rolling my eyes as dramatically as I could. Sirus chuckled with no real emotion behind the small laugh.

"I don't blame her, do you know they tried to start Fae hunts a decade back?" he asked anger tainting his features.

"So you're saying thier idiots? Fae are extremely dangerous when thier mad." Lily said in her text book voice. James smiled laughiong lightly.

"You've met some of them, like dear Bellatrix the lovely slithern whom you hexed in the great hall a week ago." He said smiling placidly at the memory. Sirius started to laugh for reaL this time.

"I'll never get over the look on her face as all that food came down on her head!" Sirius howled with laughter and i couldn't help but join him when i saw the look on Lily blushing face.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." I said getting up, I was anxious to be on my own. i had a lot of thgings to prossess.

"It's only three" Lily said alarmed, but when she looked at me I knew she'd let me be for a bit. I smiled lightly shrugging as i did so and went up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Though i was more than adiquetly clean I decided to run myself a bath. I started the water running while I looked through my music trying to decide witch artist to settle on. I finally settled on Flyleaf and started to peel of my dress when i heard an odd sound.

It sounded like someone breathing just behind me, I turned quickly but there was no one there. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as I continued to undress. But it started again, I turned swiftly this time coming face to face with a man. He grabbed my wrist tightly pulling me closely towards him. He beared his pointed yellowing teeth at me his black eyes burning holes in my soul. I couldn't breath properly and my mind was frozen with fear, but still a realiasation came to me. He wasn't entirely human, but he wasn't the usaul type of mixbreed either. My brain started to work again as this reliesation hit me. I started to try and struggle out of his grasp, but when he simply through me into the mirror I finally scrame. Just before I hit the glass I saw him vanish. I crashed into the glass at a speed that cause everything to crack sending me into darkness.

Sirius's point of view. _Just after Kat walks up the stairs._

I sat there broodingly, I couldn't think of anything but her kiss... "Mate? You okay?" Prongs asked waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at him boredly not bothering to answer. Just as I went back to my thoughts, I heard a scream. Panic hit me like a frieght train, it came from her dorm. I ran to the stairs, summoning my broom so I could get up. I dropped it outside off her dorm as I ran in Lily and Prongs hot on my tail.

When i didn't see her in the dorm room, I causiously took out my wand and headed to the bathroom. My blood went cold as I saw her lying in a pool of blood and broken glass. I went to her as swiftly as possible trying not to panic, i almost didn't notice that she was only in her under clothing or that her blood was shimmering like someone had put Pixi dust in it. Lily was ,thankfully, thinking a lot more clearly than I was and immeadiotly started healing as many wounds as she could. I conjured a strecher levitating her carefully onto it. Lily grabbed a sheet to cover her up. As we swiftly went ot the stairs which turned into a slide as soon as my foot touched them. I didn't care though, I was focused on getting her to the hospitly wing.

The nurse was in a frenzy. Enough to make me even more scared for her. She had never seemed so small as when they laid her down on the hospital bed broken and bleeding. I hovered anxiously untill the nurse ordered me to sit down. I watched in silent worry as the nurse preformed countless charms, and gave her various potions. Finaly she began to stir. She sat up suddenly looking panicked.

"Blood in his eyes! Blood in his eyes!" she shouted her silver eyes unfocused, her shimmering blood smeared all over her, she looked demented. "He had blood in his eyes!" She shouted trying to get out of bed. The nurse pushed her back down and tried to sooth her, but she refused. "The man had blood in his eyes!" she shouted shaking the nurse as she began to stumble out of bed again. This time I interveened, I grabbed her gently by the shoulders and led her back to bed. "He has blood in his eyes!" she told me as i layed her down.

"I'm sure he did, but right now you need to rest." I said in my most convincing tone possible. She looked at me and nodded, muttering to herself about the blood. " we should probably give her a sleeping potion for now, so she can heal." I said to the nurse, trying not to show how freaked out I was.

"Of course dear." she said softly walking towards her potions cubord.

"Keep her still untill I get it ready, Ok?" she asked, I nodded polightly. I waited quietly untill she returned. Once we had her sleeping, the nurse convinced me to get some sleep of my own. But when i closed my eyes i could only see her bleeding on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had writers block really bad! Then our internet went out!Please let me know what you think of this chapter despite how long it took me to update it, I worked pretty hard on it to make up for not updating. Please read and review! **_

I awoke the next morning to Prongs poking me with a quill. I swatted him away annoyed.

"Good your alive." he said sarcastically handing me a package and giving me a wink, before walking out. I watched him walk away with a detached interest, before turning my attention to the package. I untied it careful of the fabric inside. The invisibility cloak slide out into my hands, I threw it over my head and started towards the library. I searched all day for any reference to 'Blood in his eyes', but I found nothing until I saw Lily sitting at one of the many table looking through a thick reference book. I walked up to her and took off the cloak. She jumped when she saw me.

"Bloody Hell Sirius, you scared me" She exclaimed quietly watching out for the librarian.

"Have you found anything useful?" I asked ignoring what she said and looking at the book in front of her.

"Just references to Fae ability's. I couldn't find anything about what she was saying, so I'm seeing if maybe there's something I'm missing about her powers…." Lily said looking at the thick book sadly. I sighed knowing that she was just as desperate for answers as I was.

"Have you looked in the restricted section?" I asked an idea coming to me. She shook her head not following my new train of thought.

"Not yet, I still have to convince the librarian to let me back there. Why? Do you think we can find answers in those books?" She asked her green eyes earnest and melancholy.

"Yes. Remember at the beginning of the year when Slughorn was talking about the side effects of certain potions?" I asked though I already knew she remembered, she was the star potions student after all. I saw it spark in her eyes as she put two and two together.

"I know what it means!" She exclaimed getting up and rushing to the hospital wing. I hurried behind her as she ranted to herself to quietly for me to understand. She burst through the hospital win g doors and rushed to the nurse. "I know how to heal her! The man who attacked her was a half breed being effected by a Mentalreaum potion! From what she was shouting I'd say he was half ogre! Which means all she needs is a good thought clearing serum!" Lily exclaimed to the surprised nurse.

"Are you sure dear?" the nurse asked looking a little overwhelmed. Lily nodded triumphantly "Ok dear, I guess a thought clearing serum couldn't do any harm." The nurse said hesitantly looking a little worried.

"She's half Fae so use worm wood instead of brow buckle skins, so she doesn't have a bad reaction." Lily said in that matter of fact voice of hers. The nurse nodded and walked briskly away to start making the potion. Lily sat down in one of the chairs next to Kats bed, I joined her. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Kats head as she lay their silent and injured…


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm a horrible person! I should have updated much much sooner! I apoligize profusely I will try to do better from now on!**_

_Kat's POV_

Somewhere in my mind I knew I was dreaming. The dingy hallway with blood smears on the walls and bad lighting is far too horrible to be real, or at least I hope. I stopped stairing at a pile of bones, trying to determine if they were human. A giggle at the end of the hall alerted me to the presence of, a little girl? What would I child be doing in this place? Or was she a child? It's hard to tell with all that mangy black hair obscuring her face.

"Are you my new friend?" The girl asked in a giggling voice. I didn't repond. "Come with me! We're going to get rid of all the pretty pettys!" the girl said taking my hand in her own blood soaked one. I wanted to run, or demand why we were here, or do something, but I was powerless. She led me through more twisting hallways , black wolves were now wandering the hallways, running in fear when she so much as looked at them. None of it made sense, yet it made perfect sense. We past mirrors that showed different people looking out at us, piles of bone, and even a piles of mutilated dolls before we arrived at our destination. It looked kinda like a hospital room, but much more macab. A middle aged woman with a kind face was strapped dwon to the bed with duck tape over her mouth. When we walked in she began to scream against the duck tape making pitiful muffled sounds. The girl dropped my hand and approached the bed, dragging a stool over so she could reach, she slapped the woman.

"nobody likes a pretty petty" she snarled through her teeth. She grabbed a scapel from the bedside table and began to slash viciously at the woman. I couldn't scream, I couldn't stop her, I couldn't run. I was absoulutly powerless. Frozen watching as the little girl tore out the womens intestines laughing with horrible cheer. "Nobody likes a pretty petty!" she sang over and over again giggling at her demonic fun.

_Sirius's POV_

Kat opened her eyes slowly tears streaming down her cheeks "nobody likes a pretty petty" she muttered shuddering.

"What?" I asked confused, what on earth was a pretty petty?

"Nothing, what happened?" she said clearing her throat and wiping the tears off her face. I gave her a suspicious look but let it go.

"You were attacked by some sort of orger dude who had taken a weird potion" I said ignoring Lilys glare. Kat looked at me confused. "At least that's what we know so far, out key witness was kinda knocked out cold with several broken bones and other severe injurys." I said in a hopefully nonchalant voice. Apparently it wasn't very nonchalant at all because kat rolled her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Kat asked directing her question at Lily this time. There was something off about her. I can't really explain it, but her eyes look caged.

"Only a few days" Lily said in a reasuring tone. Kat sighed, then yelped. I looked to see what startled her and almost scrame like a little girl myself. Her mother was here, and boy did she look pissed.

"Katherena Rebelle Essance don't you ever do that to me again!" Her mother shouted, her harsh tone at odds with her musical voice.

"Sorry Mother, I did not do this on purpose." Kat said looking even more haggered than before, suddenly her mothers fiercly beautiful face softened.

"I know, I was just worried about you" her mother said reaching out to gently hug her. Suddenly she turned to me "Do you know anything about what happened Black?" she asked in a vicious accusing tone. I flinched at my sir name scrambling for an answer that wouldn't get me killed. Jeez this womans scary. Thankfully Lily came to my rescue.

"Sirius had nothing to do with it. As far as we can desern a half oger man who had been given a mentalrium potion attacked her." Lily said in a brave, slightly rude voice. Kat's mom looked at her with narrowed eyes for about three minutes before smiling.

"I like you firery young redhead, whats your name?" she said practically glowing at Lily. Kat giggled.

"This is Lily mom, you know the friend I told you about" Kat said smiling at the two of them. As dopey as it sounds , I couldn't help but smile in response to her happy look. Merlin knows I've been falling for this girl for awhile now, and it looks like I'm falling pretty hard.

_So just to clarify Sirius isn't a coward, Kats moms just seriously scary lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_Kats point of view_

_three days after she gets out of the hospital wing._

Nobody likes a pretty petty. Why in the bloody hell could I not get that little girls voice out of my head? I couldn't sleep without revisiting that place, without seeing that deranged little demon torture a new woman. It wasn't just when I was sleeping that she haunted me, I was starting to hear her during the day as well. What was wrong with me?

_Sirius point of view_

_one week after Kat gets out of the hospital wing._

I watched kat from my seat behind her, she had been acting odd sense she got out of the hospital wing and it was really starting to worry me. She flinched, for at least the tenth time today, at something no one else seemed to be able to hear. When the bell rang she fled like a bat out of hell. "Is it just me or does Kat not seem fully healed?" I asked Prongs who looked bewildered by her behavior.

"it's not just you." Lily said appearing out of no where "She's not sleeping, and she refuses to talk to me about it." she said worriedly , James stared at her in awe, making everyone question his intelligence.

"I'm sure she'll tell you whats wrong when shes ready to, for now lets leave it be" James said breaking from his lily induced trance.I nodded in agreement, i was worried, but i knew Kat would shut us out if we pushed her too soon.

_Kats point of view three weeks after she was released from the hospital wing._

It no longer felt like a dream. It felt like reality, and it was cruel. The girl had me strapped to that awful hospital bed, and I couldn't get out. All I could do is scream.

_Sorry its been so long since my last update, I'll try to update more regularly _


End file.
